


A Perfect Match

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Tito has created the perfect algorithm for online dating, the only problem, no-one will trust a single matchmaker...





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie! 🎄🎁❄❤⭐

Tito sat back with a smile on his face, they had finally sold their software, and he was excited to have some free time after spending what felt like forever in front of a computer screen.

“Are you excited to see the new office?” Franky rubbed his hands together, his excitement shining out, and Tito smiled as he made sense of what Franky had just said.

“Office?”

“For clients.”

“Clients... at our office?”

“Yes.” Franky took the cup of coffee out of his hands, and Tito could see the worry in his eyes.

“But it’s an online matchmaking service?”

“Didn’t you pay attention in any of the finance meetings?”

Tito froze, his mouth hanging open as he tried to think of something clever to say, but the honest truth was, “Those meetings were so long and boring.”

He’d spent the entire time thinking about the code, what needed changing, how to perfect the algorithm.

“Please tell me you remembered that we’re having a party on Friday to launch it?”

“Yes?” Tito knew he was a bad liar, and Franky shook his head.

“Bring all your hot single friends, and bring your girlfriend, okay?”

“Girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend, partner, lover, whatever, okay?” Franky sat down on the edge of Tito’s desk, resting his hand on his shoulder. “We can’t be selling a dating service if we’re single, can we?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll bring them.” Tito blurted it out, hoping that Franky wouldn’t detect the lie.

“Good.”

*

Tito scrolled through his phone, wondering who he could ask to pretend to be his date for the night.

Marc was working away, so that ruled him out, although he wasn’t sure anyone would believe that a guy as hot as Marc was dating him.

Alex was out because Marc would have something to say about him pretending to date his baby brother, even if he was twenty-two now.

Tito smiled at his phone when he saw Rins’s number, he was always up for anything, and he looked good in a suit, even if it was the one he wore to court.

He hit the call button without thinking, and Rins picked up immediately, yawning before saying hi.

“Late shift tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.” Tito ran his fingers through his hair, restless as he thought about just telling Franky his boyfriend was busy, but he wanted to show the world that he wasn’t so

“It’s cool, how are you doing?”

“Good, the software is being launched this week.”

“Cool.” Rins stifled a yawn, and Tito felt guilty for waking him.

“Are you free Friday?”

“No, I’ve got the night shift, 8 p.m. to 6 a.m.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, Friday nights are always crazy.” Rins laughed, a manic sound that made Tito jump even though he was alone.

“No chance you can swap shifts?” Tito knew that he’d beg if that was what it took. “I’d owe you one.”

“Sorry, mate.”

“No worries, I’ll see you over the weekend.”

“Breakfast at yours on Saturday?”

“I’ll see you then.” Tito felt genuinely happy after speaking to Rins, but then he remembered why he’d originally called, and it brought him back down to earth with a thud.

He scrolled through the rest of his contacts, but there was no-one he considered a close enough friend to ask a favour like this.

The thought of hiring someone was dismissed before he could humiliate himself any further. He’d rather people know he was single than show up to the party with an escort.

Grabbing his coffee cup, he wandered out on to the balcony, watching the sun set as he considered his options.

He was still sitting there over an hour later, shivering as he downed the bitter dregs of cold coffee.

“Are you okay there?”

Tito jumped, the mug falling out of his hand and smashing on the floor, and the guy leapt over from the neighbouring balcony like he was spiderman.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tito stood with his mouth hanging open, stunned by the beautiful guy that had appeared on his balcony. He looked like a model, the perfect combination of pale skin and dark hair, with eyes that stared right into Tito’s soul.

“You were out here so long that I was worried about you.”

“I...” Tito buried his face in his hands, letting out a little groan. “It’s a whole crazy story.”

“I’m free all evening.” His smile made Tito feel warm and fuzzy inside, and he felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.

“I’m Tito.” He blushed, and spider-neighbour picked his way round the broken pieces of mug.

“Maverick.”

His skin was like velvet to touch, and Tito had to mentally remind himself to stop shaking his hand.

“Would you like a coffee?”

“Sure.”

*

Maverick was a great listener, and Tito ended up telling him everything, including how he’d promised to bring a lover who didn’t exist to the launch party on Friday.

“It’s so embarrassing, I’m just the guy that writes the computer code, I haven’t even had a chance to date these last six months.”

“Just tell him that you’ve had a horrible argument with them and you’ve broken up.”

“I’m a terrible liar, I’m not sure I could look sufficiently upset all evening.” Tito took a breath, he knew he had to do the right thing.

“I’m just going to tell him the truth.”

There was no point dragging it out any longer.

“I’m free Friday night, I could pretend to be your boyfriend?” Maverick’s offer was so genuine and honest, that Tito felt it could really work.

“I’d like that.”

***

The party had been in full swing for over half an hour, and Tito resisted the urge to check his watch for what felt like the hundredth time.

Franky kept giving him funny looks, and Tito wanted to just lurk at the edge of the room, but everyone wanted to talk to him.

He thought about texting Maverick, but he didn’t want to pressure him, and he wasn’t sure he could lie convincingly even if Maverick was here.

Someone handed him another drink, and he mumbled his thanks before he saw who it was.

Maverick.

He looked stunning in his suit, his hair slicked up and his shirt had cufflinks. Tito could have imagined that he was a groom on his way to be married, and he stared openly before realising that it was bordering on creepy.

“Hey, honey, sorry I’m late.” Maverick leant in for a hug, kissing Tito on the cheek, and Tito felt dizzy with happiness, no doubt helped by the glasses of champagne that he’d been gulping down.

“It’s okay, you’re here now.” Tito smiled, and he didn’t have to fake it, his blood pressure returning to something closer to human now that Maverick was here with him.

The crowded room no longer felt claustrophobic, and the noise level had been turned down to something tolerable.

“Who’s this?” Franky looked Maverick over, and Tito couldn’t help but grin.

“This is Maverick, my boyfriend.”

Franky looked impressed, and Tito felt proud of his fake boyfriend, Maverick reaching out to hold his hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“So, are you a computer programmer too?” Franky asked, smiling as he beckoned his girlfriend over.

“I’m a veterinary nurse.”

Tito bit his tongue before the word, ‘really?’ could escape his lips. He had his money on Maverick being a model, or an actor, maybe even a salesperson at a designer store, but he’d have been guessing for a long time before he got veterinary nurse.

Franky’s girlfriend slinked over with two glasses of champagne before draping herself over Franky, and Maverick put his hand round Tito’s waist, pulling them closer.

“You two are a cute couple,” she said, her words slightly slurred as she cuddled into Franky.

“Thank you.” Maverick looked coy, and Tito couldn’t tell if the blush on his cheeks was genuine or not.

“I should go talk to the potential clients.” Franky waved at someone across the room, and Tito was relieved that the conversation was over.

“If any of them want to talk about the code, you can send them my way.” Tito smiled as Franky snorted in laughter.

None of the clients cared how it worked, they just wanted to meet the love of their lives.

*

There was no need for them to walk the whole way home hand-in-hand, the office far behind them now, but it was comforting, and Tito couldn’t bear to let go.

“Thank you for doing this.” Tito was still holding Maverick’s hands, gazing into his mesmerising brown eyes, savouring every second while he could.

“It was fun.”

“It was.” Tito let go of Maverick’s hands, and the cool air nipped at him. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime, boyfriend.” Maverick smiled as he wandered into his flat, leaving Tito feeling on top of the world.

And then he remembered that it was all just for show.

*

Tito had barely got to sleep when there was a faint knock on his door, and he remembered that he’d said he’d have breakfast with Rins once his shift was done.

He threw on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, knowing that he could probably answer the door naked and Rins wouldn’t care.

Thankfully he’d put on clothes, because Rins wasn’t alone.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Rins dragged the mysterious stranger into the flat, heading straight for the coffee machine as though he owned the place, and mystery guy made himself comfy on the sofa.

The sound of coffee beans being ground drowned out any hope of conversation, and Tito left Rins to it, there was no way that he was going to be up for talking until he’d had his caffeine fix.

Tito leant against the kitchen worktop, dragging his eyes over mystery guy as he tried to figure out how he could possibly know Rins. Tattoos on his neck and hands probably ruled out the guy being a police officer, and he didn’t look like he worked in forensics.

The smell of coffee filled the flat, and Tito took across two cups of coffee as Rins made another two.

He had to wait for the sound to stop, the silence ringing in his ears, and mystery guy brushed a long strand of hair out of his eyes, looking glamorous as he did it even though he’d probably been up all night.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Tito.”

“Andrea.” He put his hand out to shake, and Tito took it, which seemed to amuse Rins.

“Boyfriend.” Rins nodded in the direction of Andrea before cuddling in next to him, downing his first cup of coffee like it was water.

“Nice to meet you.” Tito wanted to ask Rins more questions, but he knew Rins would talk when the coffee kicked in.

“Are you a police officer?” Tito asked, but Rins just laughed, Andrea ruffling his hair as they looked at each other lovingly.

“No, sketch artist.”

“You should see his drawings, they’re amazing.” Rins stifled a yawn, reaching out to hold Andrea’s hand, and Tito could have sworn that he blushed.

The conversation was easy, and Rins was slowly coming to life, using Andrea as a pillow.

Andrea seemed nice, and every bit as strange as Rins, but Tito had been hoping that he could talk to Rins alone. He wasn’t sure he could face any more people knowing about his problem.

The world was slowly waking up around them, the sound of traffic growing, and Rins’s eyes darted to the window, making everyone turn and stare.

Maverick wandered in through the balcony door, and Tito could see the questions bubbling away behind Rins’s eyes.

“Sorry, I’m out of coffee.”

“Help yourself.” Tito gestured to the kitchen area, grinning as Rins gave him a nudge with his foot, almost falling off the sofa in the process.

“Your neighbour is cute.” Rins dragged his eyes over Maverick, his grin bordering on creepy, and Tito felt his heart pounding as he tried to think of what to say.

Maverick gave him a small wink, a gesture that reassured Tito, and he knew that he was blushing like a teenager in love.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Maverick rushed over to say hi, sitting so close to Tito that he might as well have been sitting in his lap.

“Boyfriend?” Rins gasped with all the theatrics of a soap star, clutching at his heart as everyone laughed. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I’m not the only one that forgot to mention my boyfriend.”

“We’re not meant to date colleagues.” Rins put a finger over his lips, smiling as Andrea laughed, a soft rumble that was almost like a purr.

“This is all still new, but I promise I would have told you once it got serious.”

“We should totally go on a double date sometime!” Rins practically jumped off the sofa in excitement, the coffee having worked its magic, and Tito felt his stomach twist into knots.

“That sounds like fun.”

*

Rins and Andrea were long since gone, but Maverick had stayed, spent the day watching movies with him, and for a second Tito could have almost believed that they were a couple.

Maverick was so easy to be around, and Tito had to catch himself when he said goodnight, leaning in for a kiss before remembering that it was all just for show.

***

“So, you need a test subject?” Alex’s big green eyes were staring at him, and Tito felt guilty for using a friend like this.

“You said you wanted to date more?”

Alex didn’t look convinced, and Tito knew that he had to tell Alex the truth.

“For all the interest that people showed before we launched, we’ve been open a week, and no-one seems interested in dating before Christmas.”

“Really?”

“All the calls we’ve had, have been people asking for escorts.”

Alex snorted in laughter, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried not to laugh out loud, and Tito couldn’t help but smile.

“I just need a few profiles on the site so that potential clients can see we have actual people using the service.”

“What are friends for?” Alex smiled, and Tito breathed a sigh of relief.

It didn’t take long to go through the questions, and at least he’d made Alex smile.

“I owe you.”

“Coffee and doughnuts?”

“Deal.”

Alex wandered out into the lobby, and the lift doors were closing when a handsome man stepped in, his bright blue eyes staring into Alex’s soul and taking his breath away.

If it had been any other time he’d have been too shy to make a move, but here, in the office of a dating service, meant it was clear that the other guy was looking for love too.

“Hi, I’m Alex.”

“Luca.”

“Do you want to get a coffee?”

“I’d love to.”

*

Alex: I don’t think I’ll need a dating service after all x

Tito looked at the picture, a selfie of Alex with a handsome guy, and Tito wondered how Alex could have moved so fast.

Tito: I’m happy for you x

Tito: Have fun :)

***

Friday night had taken a long time to roll around, and Tito was glad that they’d got a few more clients, but thankfully Franky handled all of that. He just had to make sure that the matching algorithm worked.

He was heading for the cinema, a smile on his face at just the sight of Maverick, but then he saw Marc waiting outside too.

“Hi, Rins invited me.”

“Of course he did.”

Tito didn’t think that the most awkward double date could get any more awkward, but Marc tagging along was going to make it harder to pretend that his relationship with Maverick was real. Rins on the other hand would probably spend most of the night making out with Andrea, so he would be oblivious to it all.

Marc asked Maverick a lot of questions, and even though it was barely above freezing outside, Tito could feel himself sweating.

Maverick kept holding his hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb as he tried to calm him.

They got a minute alone when the others went to get popcorn, and Maverick looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

He was scared to ask Maverick why he was still playing along with this all, but he couldn’t get the words out. This was the best relationship he’d ever had, and it wasn’t real.

What did that say about him?

“I’m fine.” Tito took a breath, forcing a smile on to his face, and he gave Maverick a quick hug.

He wasn’t just lying to his friend, he was lying to himself.

***

“Can you find me a date?” Marc handed Tito a cup of coffee, and Tito snorted in laughter.

“Surely you have no problem finding a little company?”

“I do not.” Marc winked, but then his smile faded a little. “I’m looking for something a bit more... long term.”

“Let’s see who’s waiting to meet you.” Tito stuck his tongue out, and Marc cackled in laughter, the sound echoing around the small office and making Marc laugh even more.

An hour later, Tito was drinking his third coffee of the morning, his leg jiggling as he looked over the profile of Marc’s ‘match’.

Tito checked the results twice, and then twice more just to be sure.

“So… who’s the lucky guy?” Marc laughed, making Tito jump as he stared at his screen.

“This guy, Scott.”

Marc didn’t look convinced, and Tito could see the confusion in his eyes.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Marc’s smile wavered, but he managed to keep the disappointment off his face.

He was a loyal and supportive friend, but that didn’t stop Tito’s stomach from churning like it was filled with battery acid.

*

That night, Tito sat out on the balcony, the snow piling around him, and Maverick hopped over the second that he saw him.

“Sitting on the balcony in the cold, that’s never a good sign.”

Tito managed a small smile, but it wasn’t enough to push all his worries away.

“I think my algorithm is wrong.”

“Why?”

“It matched my friend with this guy who doesn’t look his type at all.”

“Maybe they’ll hit it off.”

“You met Marc, he acts like he’s laid back and carefree, but underneath that, he’s...” Tito tried to think of a tactful way to phrase needy, but Maverick filled the silence.

“He’s human, like everyone else.”

“He is.” Tito laughed, shivering as a cold wind almost toppled over his beer.

“Want to watch a movie and relax?”

“Sure.”

*

Cuddled up on the sofa with Maverick and his adorable puppy Minnie, her chocolate brown fur like velvet to touch, was exactly the relaxation Tito needed.

He was on the verge of falling asleep on Maverick when his phone buzzed, a notification from Marc’s Insta, and he almost laughed when he saw what it was.

His date was carrying him down the street like a firefighter, and Marc’s trademark laugh rang out of the small phone speakers.

“I told you not to worry about him.”

“You did.” Tito reached out to hold Maverick’s hand, Maverick stroking his hair as they watched the movie.

He was in too deep, and he had no idea how to crawl his way back out.

***

Life with Maverick had turned into a comfortable routine, going out with friends, hanging out together, walking Minnie.

But it was all a lie.

Minnie was asleep in front of the tv, twitching and whining as she dreamt of running free, and there was a film playing, but Tito didn’t know which one it was.

“Talk to me?” Maverick muted the tv, the screen casting strange lights over them as the film silently flickered.

“I’m okay.”

“You’ve been distracted for days, is it work?” Maverick gazed into his eyes, and Tito felt like he could tell him anything.

He sat up, looking into Maverick’s eyes as he tried to find the words.

“It’s you.”

Maverick froze, and Tito knew that he had to explain, that he couldn’t let Maverick think he’d done something wrong.

“I really like you, but I know you don’t feel the same way.”

“I like you too.”

“Really?” Tito snorted in laughter, wondering if Maverick was joking.

“Yes, really.” Maverick leant in, a smile on his face, and the second that their lips met, Tito felt like the luckiest man alive.

“Would you be my real boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Maverick grinned as he leant in for another kiss, leaving them both breathless. “Would you spend Christmas with me and Minnie?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
